


Yourself

by kylocatastrophe



Series: 33 Days of Guro (Kylux) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, Blood, Decapitation, Other, not writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/pseuds/kylocatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2. Decapitation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. Decapitation.

 

 

##  _I killed who you used to be, and you watched._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this here and iterations on tumblr as well, since this is as far as i got before having to leave the house.


End file.
